


Classy Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Girls

Cara had smiled even as she moved to brush up against Anya. 

"Hey gorgeous, miss me?"  
Anya smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know the waitress is kinda hot…"  
"The waitress... is straight."  
"So were a lot of the women I slept with...’til I showed them what they were missing out on."

Anya teased as she continued to dance.   
"Like sweet Suki?"  
"She was sooooooo much fun to 'educate'…"  
"Mmm, but I love watching them blush when they realise you have a girlfriend..."  
"Then find me a cutie for tonight and I'll make them blush for you after they scream for me."  
"Mmm, I'd rather you fucked me, right here."  
"You kinky girl. I'll do you a deal.... you get that cute waitress's number and invite her back to our hotel room for tonight...and I'll fuck you on the dance floor in full view of god and man."  
"Mmm, and how about barkeep, give me someone to play with?"  
"Of course.... but normal rules baby girl...you can only touch your prize after you've watched me screw another girl right in front of your eyes."  
"Of course."

Cara smirked, kissing her passionately. 

"So, time for me to go flirt..."  
"I'll be waiting here for you to give you your reward once you have them both."  
It had taken mere seconds of flirting with the barkeep to secure her name, number and slip her the address. She had followed up by securing the name and number of the waitress, smiling as she slipped the girl the address. She was half-skipping as she returned to Anya.   
"Easy..."  
Anya simply smiled took Cara by the hand and led her out on to the Dance floor again. She began dancing with her holding her very close. Cara murred and pressed up against her. Anya smiled and surreptitiously slid a hand up under Cara's skirt and into her panties. Cara murred and arched into her, unable to hide how horny she was. Anya smiled and as they continued to dance she slid a finger into Cara and began taking her. Cara gasped into her neck, her words low and husky. 

"Fuck me Anya...really fuck me."  
"Baby if I do that you'll not be able to keep quiet and everyone will know what we're doing."  
"I'll just have to borrow your shoulder baby..."  
"As you will…"

Anya purred and pushed in a second finger. Cara gasped, burying her face in Anya's neck, arching into her, already soaking. Anya changed her motion from fingering to thrusting her fingers in and out of Cara. Cara ground down desperately, soon crying out against Anya's neck. 

"Mmm, we should get home... we need to set up for our sexy girlies."


End file.
